The present invention relates generally to improvements in mechanical connections and it relates more particularly to an improved fluid-tight pipe coupling device.
The conventional methods and devices for effecting the fluid-tight connection of a pipe to another pipe or a fixture or fitting possess numerous drawbacks and disadvantages. They are highly unreliable, time-consuming and expensive in their application, require the use of special tools and high skills, are of little versatility and adaptability and otherwise leave much to be desired. Many devices and procedures have been proposed to overcome the above drawbacks but these have failed in their purpose and have introduced additional disadvantages.